The provision of a device for sensing the temperature of engine coolant is commonplace in the automotive arts as the temperature of the coolant can provide an indication of the temperature within the engine. In order to ensure efficient operation, the engine and therefore the coolant, needs to be maintained within a predetermined range of temperatures.
If the coolant is lost, the temperature sensor will not identify this problem, because the air temperature is likely to remain within the predetermined range of temperatures. However, the absence of coolant can have considerable adverse consequences in terms of the operation of the engine.
It is against this background that the present invention has arisen.